The present invention relates to load springs and, more particularly, to load springs which enable retention of electrical components within heat sink assemblies. The load springs securely clamp the electrical components against the heat sink housing to dissipate heat from the electrical components to the housing.
In electronic modules, various electrical components generate amounts of heat which cannot be adequately dissipated to the ambient surroundings without the utilization of a heat sink. Printed circuit boards are used to provide a support for the electrical conductors and the associated electrical components, generally solid state devices, that make up the electronic module. In order to have an effective transfer of heat from the solid state devices to the heat sink, the solid state devices must be securely clamped to the heat sink. It is also desirable to have the solid state devices mounted to the heat sink with a device that permits easy installation upon the heat sink and also with the associated circuit board. Further, it is desirable to have the solid state devices (heat generating devices), in close proximity to the associated circuit board so as to minimize the length of the conductors required for connecting the solid state devices to the circuit board.
Springs have been utilized to retain electrical components within heat sink housings. Springs like those illustrated in U.S Pat. Nos. 4,845,590, issued Jul. 4, 1989 and 4,891,735, issued Jan. 2, 1990, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the specifications of which are herein expressly incorporated by reference, show spring devices utilized to retain electrical devices within a housing. While these springs function satisfactorily for their intended purpose, designers are always striving to improve the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load spring to secure electrical components with heat sink tabs against a heat sink housing. A load spring is provided which may easily be installed with a carrier and heat sink housing by an automated process. The load spring provides a clamping force which applies a desired retention force on the electrical components to maintain them against the housing wall. Also, the load spring includes a wedge mechanism which may be associated with a wall of the heat sink housing to ensure retention of the load spring with respect to the housing.
From the subsequent description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.